


Clementine

by terra_fye



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adult Content, Angel/Demon Sex, Erotica, Fantasy, Ghost Sex, Religion, Satanic panic, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terra_fye/pseuds/terra_fye
Summary: Clementine receives a visit from an unknown force which guides her through an exercise in pleasure without restraint.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Clementine

The floorboards creaked under her footsteps as Clementine strode through the door of her bedroom. It was small, cozy she might say, in a way that comforted her. A place to embrace silence and gaze upon the world outside through one big, brilliant window. It was a far cry from her parents' home; spacious, sterile, suburban, but it was her own and on most nights that was enough. She placed the Bible on the edge of her nightstand, pulling the chain of a bedside lamp and slipping out of her shoes. It was her turn to lead weeknight study and despite her hesitation toward public speaking, she felt that the girls were receptive. 

'It was a good message,' she thought to herself, despite already feeling the content of said message escaping her mind. Not a matter of disrespect or irreverence, she assured herself, but a simple matter of exhaustion. Another day, another hour, another eight blocks traversed from the church to her doorstep. Now her feet were starting to ache; she knew she shouldn't have worn those wedge heels, the brown ones that came with little straps that traced the lines of her calves and clasped behind the ankle. She removed the straps, of course -- something about them felt improper, the way they might draw the gaze of a passerby; the way they let the sweet, summer breeze caress her skin the first time they took her out of the house; the way she felt when they tickled right behind her knees. Improper, most certainly.

That same summer breeze, now a night wind, gently rocked the old house's bones as she found herself sinking further into bed. Clementine did her best not to be selfish with her own time as she knew no one person could be promised even the next minute, but in this place, this place so spectacularly hers, she couldn't help but to soak up these little moments. 'Don't tell the girls.'

Clementine found that sentiment circling her mind more often than she let on. 'Don't tell the girls.' But in years spent holding up a portrait of very specific ideals, she found the weight of being a "Godly young woman" was a fair bit heavier than it ever felt in youth. She was a role model, they said. Picturesque. Devoted. 'All smiles.' A Godly young woman, indeed.

She tiptoed to the window and let the air flow in, pulling it deep into her lungs and sighing as she slipped the pale, blue dress over her head. The breeze felt steadier now, cooler as it met her skin, nothing left to shield her but a pair of white panties. She hugged her arms to her chest as she felt the skin stiffen ever so slightly under their embrace. Another creak in the house sent a shiver up her spine and she hopped into bed, wasting no time to slide under the covers. The battle between the bite of the breeze and the warmth of her body under the linens caused her limbs to quiver as the temperature found a satisfying medium.

Still, though, she felt little quakes echo through her muscles. She drew her right knee to her side and gently gnawed her lip as her left hand cupped her breast. Her breathing was uneven. Her heartbeat resonated in her ears. Her hair tickled her collarbones like the kisses of a cautious lover. She let her mind race and rally, one part sending half-baked prayers into the atmosphere and the other focused like fire on the pins and needles making their way up her inner thighs. She bit down harder on her lip and pulled the lamp chain once more.

Darkness fell over the room like another blanket, torn only by the slight refractions of a streetlight illuminating a corner that felt miles away. Clementine let her chest heave through deep breaths, metallic trickles making their way across the back of her tongue as she opened her mouth. She slid her tongue across the front of her teeth, feeling a small puncture in her lip from the force of her bite. She lapped up tiny dots of her own blood, finding an otherwise unknown satisfaction in the flavor of what she was able to do to herself. She lifted her knees, delicately pulling the thin, white panties away and leaving them somewhere in the sea of sheets. Her chest lifted as her legs slid down, forming petite circles in the ripples of fabric draped over her breasts. Her fingers crept down to explore the moisture between her legs, graceful in a way that made her forget this body was hers alone. And then she heard the voice.

"Sweet like cherry, strong as wine, won't you be my Clementine?"

It sounded like silk on the wind as it entered her ears. A presence moved through the room; strong, yet sensitive. Foreign, yet familiar. Barely there, yet coming closer.

"Taste my honey, take your time, won't you please, my Clementine?"

A gust moved through the room, descending like a breath on her neck, pulling back every layer of linen and pressing down on her shoulders. It covered her like the same summer sun that covered her chest that very afternoon, engulfing her in a kind of warmth no bed or blanket could provide. Pressure slowly released her shoulders and rolled across her skin, leaving a trail of pins and needles to tease her every curve. She felt no hesitation as it evenly spread her legs, guiding her knees into upward angles. The force treated her with the same grace and care as her own fingertips had moments before, gently parting her soft, wet heat and drawing tiny circles on her clit.

"Let all of your lust be mine, dear, devoted Clementine."

She gasped a single breath as the visitor entered her. Like an instinct, teeth met lip once again and she felt the wound reopen. Clementine shook feverishly as she grasped at the headboard, not quite able to match the rhythm of her unnamed lover. Her back arched, thrusting her breasts upward before they met the pace of the thrusts in soft, supple shakes. A weight came down, again pressing her shoulders into the mattress beneath her as she whimpered with hushed, staccato breaths. She angled her hips upward to feel each pulse deeper, letting the visitor find their way to her most delectable spots.

The muscles in her legs tightened as she pulled her knees back into her hands, each thrust leaving her only more eager for the next. Her humming moans waged a war with her inhibitions, wishing to escalate to screams so she might be able to beg for more. In truth, she didn't entirely know what more could even entail, but she needed it. She craved it. She worshipped it.

Her desire overpowered the pressure on her body. She slung her legs over the edges of the uncertain being sharing her bed, adjusting meticulously until she felt it softly penetrate her. She sat down slowly, taking its entirety, butterflies bubbling in her stomach as the unease of the day was washed away by simple, pulsing ecstasy. Confidence seized her senses as she tightened around the length, raising herself up and easing down again to feel it almost deeper than she could handle. As her courage grew, so did her speed until the softest parts of her body bounced without restraint. She leaned back, trying not to let the tension overcome her entirely, now reaching down with her right hand to lightly massage herself.

Clementine's breaths quickened. Each movement caused her to cry out. She could barely stand it any longer. Every muscle in her lower body throbbed. She wanted it to stop. She never wanted it to stop. Every motion sent fire further up her spine, its sweetness dancing on her tongue as she continued to touch herself. Her body, still hovering atop the spectral presence, gently explored the edge of its essence before plunging its every inch back into her.

With a faint whistle, the wind made its way from the window to the small of her back. The embers igniting her every nerve began to burst and bloom, throwing her head back into a fit of broken cries. She fell forward as she tightened herself around the visitor, sinking hot breaths into her pillow as she felt its fullness dissipate, evaporating as swiftly as it arrived.

Blood dotted her pillow case as she released the grip on her lip for the last time that evening. The comfortable breeze played with the sweat streaking her skin as she rolled to her back, naked in the comfort of her perfect space. Sleep began to take her as something fell from her nightstand, a dull thud to keep herself awake for just a moment longer. 

'Don't tell the girls.'


End file.
